


Do gay people kiss?

by dreamerbydawn



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Carl has questions, Fluff, M/M, Mickey finally answers, [Spring break draft clean up]
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3666222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerbydawn/pseuds/dreamerbydawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carl always had questions, and all Debbie wanted to do was turn his brain off for a little while. But she'll make an exception this one time. She needed her own answers from Ian and Mickey after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do gay people kiss?

Debbie was constantly irritated by Carl’s tendencies to be curious about the weirdest things. The worst part wasn’t even the random questions though, it was how insistent he was on getting them answered. If only she could figure out how his brain worked, she might be able to shut it off and get a meal or two in peace. 

As it was though, the possibility of that was bleak. Carl had fixated on a new question for the week and that just happened to be directed towards Ian. 

It had started a couple of days ago when Lip had brought Amanda over for the weekend, and the two of them had been practically eating each other’s mouths on the couch. 

Carl had interrupted to inform them that it was gross and asked why they did it, especially when they were going to have dinner soon and couldn’t have sex till after. Lip’s answer, along with a fuck you, was that it’s just what couples did and kissing wasn’t always necessarily a part of sex.

That seemed to have satisfied him for the moment, and Debbie had been just as relieved as her oldest brother that the topic was gone, but it had come up again not too long after. 

Carl had spent the day asking everyone if they had ever seen Ian and Mickey kiss; The answer always being a resounding no. 

Now Debbie would admit it was a bit weird; She would admit she had never thought about it before, but now that she did, she realised that they had never been caught kissing, ever. 

So now that Ian had come over for the evening, Carl started up again. 

“Do gay people kiss?” He asked, looking over at his big brother. 

To his credit, Debbie noticed Ian wasn’t bothered in the least, he continued to simply chew the mouthful of chips, before answering. 

“Sure” He says with a careless little shrug. 

“Yeah? So why don’t you and Mickey kiss?” Carl questioned. 

This time though, Ian’s reaction wasn’t completely as neutral. Debbie noticed the way he paused, his eyes flicking in random directions as he tried to form an answer. 

“Why do you think we don’t?” He finally settled on asking. 

“Haven’t seen you, no one has. I checked” The younger boy answered promptly. 

“Yeah? Maybe cuz it’s private” Ian pointed out.

“Seen everyone else do it” Carl insisted, before deciding to list the couples on his fingers “Fiona with Steve and her other boyfriends, Lip with Karen and Mandy and Amanda, Kev and Vee, Debbie and Matty...” 

That was where Debbie lost her patience and threw a cushion at his face. 

“Why are you watching me and Matty?” She wanted to know. 

And when all his answers only pissed her off more, she chose to do the mature thing and walk away. 

That didn’t completely allow her to escape the topic though, because Carl was nothing if not persistent, and he was now trying to start the same spiel with Mickey at the family dinner. 

“Hey Mickey, can I ask you something?” The boy began, making Debbie groan along with her big sister. 

Their reaction seemed to make the Milkovich curious though and he looked questioningly towards the younger boy. 

“Do gay people kiss?” Carl asked, neutrally. 

“The fuck?” Mickey asked, choking on the food he had unwisely decided to shovel in while waiting for Carl’s question. 

“Ian says they do” Carl insisted, ignoring the choking entirely. 

“So why the fuck are you asking me?” Mickey demanded while Ian simply sighed. 

“Because he realised no one has seen you kiss Ian and has been talking about this the whole damn week!” Debbie answered, exasperated. 

“Yeah just fucking kiss or something so he’ll let this go already” Fiona agreed, equally tired of the questions. 

Debbie noticed the way Mickey’s eyes flicked over to Ian, his expression a little constipated, and Ian only seemed to wait half a second before deciding to help his boyfriend out. 

“Sure, we'll get to that when I don’t have to wash all the sauce off Laim, right buddy?” Ian asked, voice cool as he picked up his little brother and left his seat, Mickey staring after him. 

The redhead still at the table glanced over at her older sister, who was clearly bothered by the scene, and realised that maybe Carl had actually picked up on something this time. 

Debbie waited until Mickey excused himself from his seat to follow after Ian before turning to Fiona. 

“That was weird right?” She questioned. 

“You bet it was” Fiona frowned. 

“So gay people don’t kiss?” Carl wanted to know. 

“Gay people do, those two apparently don’t” The eldest Gallagher offspring replied. 

Debbie could only sigh, she knew full well that was a bad thing. How could two people claim to be a couple and not kiss? 

She pondered on that all night, even asking Matty if he agreed that it was weird, before waking up to the same thought thanks to her brother. Only this time, she was glad Carl kept up his twenty questions, because maybe he wasn’t the only one that wanted to know anymore. 

“Have you ever kissed Ian?” Carl questioned over breakfast the next morning, after the couple had stayed the night. 

“The fuck are you asking stupid fucking questions for?” Mickey growled over his cereal. 

“Have you? Cuz it would be weird if you haven’t” Debbie joined in despite herself. 

“Jesus! What is it with you Gallaghers?” The older boy complained. 

“Yes or no?” Debbie pressed, backing Carl up. 

“Yes, fuck, yes we kiss and it’s none of your fucking business” Mickey finally answered, rolling his eyes at the pair of them. 

Debbie was moderately satisfied. She didn’t think he would lie about it, not to mention, they had gone years without anyone knowing they were together, maybe old habits died hard? 

Carl however wasn’t quite ready to be done yet. 

“So why has no one seen you?” He asked

“Cuz like I said, it’s none of your fucking business” Mickey replied, getting up from the table, appetite apparently lost. 

“If it wasn’t, why have I seen everyone else do it?” Carl demanded just as the back door open to enter Ian. 

“Good Morning” He greeted brightly, before noticing his scowling boyfriend. 

“Mickey just told us that you do kiss” Debbie clued him in, just to see his reaction. 

Ian’s gaze landed on his boyfriend as always and he simply sighed. 

“Yeah we do, everyone does Carl. It doesn’t matter if they are gay or not. Some people don’t mind other people being around, and some people like to keep it private. That answer everything?” Her tallest brother checked warily. 

“But you still have good morning kisses and see you soon kisses and everything, just without people seeing you?” Debbie wanted to know. 

“Wait there are different types of kisses? Do you do them all in private?” Carl asked, obviously having just discovered the next topic of interest. 

“Fucking hell!” Mickey exclaimed, evidently not as patient as his boyfriend. 

The Milkovich crossed the room in three long strides, before grabbing Ian by the back of his neck and pulling him down to crash their lips together. It seemed to take Ian a moment to get over the surprise before his hands came to rest on Mickey’s waist, pulling him closer. 

Debbie stared for a moment; despite the harshness with which Mickey had crossed over and yanked Ian down, the two of them were being gentle against each other’s lips and even when in front of an audience, she felt like the moment was indeed private. 

She saw the Milkovich pull back slightly, and heard a shocked bark of laughter escaping Ian right before he dragged Mickey back in. 

They kept at it for a couple of seconds until Fiona walked into the room, exchanged a glance with Debbie and finally cleared her throat. 

Mickey jumped back, Ian letting him go with a dazed look, fingers running over his lips like he couldn’t believe what had just happened. 

“That answer your fucking question?” Mickey demanded, looking over at the two of them and trying to ignore Fiona. 

“Shit Mick” Ian whispered before anyone else could, still sounding completely out of it “That was... that was incredible”

“Say that again and i’ll rip your fucking tongue out” Mickey threatened.

And Debbie watched as Ian’s whole face lit up, his smile stretching so wide his cheeks had to hurt and she didn’t completely understand it, but maybe if Carl being irritating had inadvertently led to Ian smiling like that, she could let it go just this one time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts anyone?


End file.
